I'm Tellin' You Just How I Feel
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: A storm causes an accident, and some revelations.


**iCarly is a show that I can't stand, but my brother watches it a lot so I always end up watching it too. Sam and Freddie have always interested me. Its very clear that there is some chemistry between those two, and I thought, since I'm rather bored, I'd write a short Fic :)**

* * *

The sky was a deep gray, scattered with dark clouds and the occasional fork of lightening. The rain lashed down against the windows. Sometimes the outbursts of thunder caused the windows to rattle, and the apartment itself seemed to be shaking. Carly stood at the window, watching the storm. She shook her head. "I refuse to cancel the show" She announced.

"Are you sure?" Samantha asked warily.

"Positive" Carly turned around and grinned, "Lets go!" She siad.

They took their places, and Freddie ducked behind his camera. He squinted, getting the girls into view. "And we're live in three, two, one..." He pressed the record button, and on the laptop screen iCarly flashed into life.

They did their usual introduction, and then Carly yelled over the storm, "We may experience some techinal difficulties during the show!"

Sam added, "But we'll try our best to bring you another awesome episode of iCarly!"

The girls started on their sketch. The laptop screen dimmed and brightened numerous times. Freddie frowned and started tapping on the keys, trying to stop it from failing. After a while he began fiddling with the wires.

Carly threw a bucket of paper confetti into the air, and at the same time there was a crackle of almighty lightening. The room went pitch black, and there was a crash as somebody fell over. Freddie's yells circulated the air. Then Spencer appeared out of nowhere, holding two flashlights.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"Sam?" Carly called.

"Over here!" Sam replied, "Where's Freddie?" She said, peering through the gloom.

There was no reply.

Frantically, Sam hurried over to where her friend had been stood. She screamed as she spotted his body, limp and still on the floor. "Freddie!" She shrieked. Spencer threw Carly a flashlight, and went back downstairs, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket as he did so.

The girls began to prod Freddie, but to no avail. Sam slumped back against the wall, and began to cry in despair. It was awfully out of character. She pushed back her blonde curls, wiping her face on the back of her sleeve. "We never should have gone on with the show" She wailed.

"It'll be alright, Sam. Spencer's getting Freddie some help" Carly assured her.

Half an hour later found the girls at the hospital. They sat in the waiting room with Spencer, seated on hard orange plastic chairs, staring blankly at the TV as it entertained itself. Sam had stopped sobbing now, but she was biting her nails furiously. It wasn't long before they were jagged stubs on her finger tips. Their hair was plastered to their heads from the storm, and their cold, damp clothes caused them to shiver. They all glanced up as a nurse came to see them.

"Mr Benson will be just fine. He suffered some severe electric shocks, but its all sorted now" She smiled.

"Lets go and call his mom again. See how far she's got" Spencer suggested.

"I'm gonna go and see Freddie" Sam announced.

"He's sleeping" The nurse explained as she lead Sam to Freddie's room.

He was indeed sleeping, still in a hospital bed. At least this time his chest was rising and falling at a reassuring speed. The nurse left, and Sam sat down in the chair beside the bed. She buried her face in her hands, hating herself for ever agreeing with Carly.

"I'm sorry Freddie" She mumbled when she resurfaced. Slowly, she took his hand. "And I mean sorry for everything. For always being so mean. You do know that I don't really mean it, don't you?" She sighed, "I guess I just pretend to be mean to hide my true feelings" Sam clutched Freddie's hand tighter, "I hope you don't remember this. And if you do, you had better not repeat it to anybody!" She warned. Smiling, she raised Freddie's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Stood out in the corridor, peeking through the large window, Carly and Spencer smiled too. "I knew she always liked him" Spencer claimed.

"Lets just pretend we didn't see anything" Carly smiled.


End file.
